The invention relates to a multi-function time delay relay with functions which can be changed from the outside.
In a known multi-function time delay relay of the above-mentioned kind, a series of terminals are provided at the housing of the relay which make it possible, by changing jumpers or by rewiring the control lines to other terminals, to change the relay to four different functions: delayed make, delayed break, self-wiping make and cycling. This means that changes must be made at the terminals before the relay is placed into operation (Multi-function Relay TRZEU of the firm Metzenauer & Jung, Catalog Sheet W 2934/79).
It is an object of the present invention to improve a multi-function time delay relay of the above-mentioned type in such a manner that it is possible to change the timing function in a simple manner from any point and at any time, i.e., even while the multi-function relay is running.